Otras 100 frases Tokka
by Lady Amara Malfoy
Summary: 100 frases, 100 modos de decir Tokka... dedicado a mi madrina Miyi por su cumpleaños...
1. Frases de 1 a 20

**100 Frases Tokka**

**Hola… este es mi nuevo proyecto, es 100% Tokka, esta dedicado a mi madrina Miyi, quien el 12 de noviembre cumple añitos… XD, TKM MADRINA, este es tu regalo, perdón por tardarme tanto… ya vez lo que me paso LOL… un abrazo, disfrútenlo y me dejan Reviews plis, me dicen cual les gusto más, no sean…**

**ATLA no me pertenece… dios me libre de eso…**

………………………………**.**

**1-20**

**Lateral:** Sokka paso mucho tiempo persiguiendo la felicidad en el horizonte… en el momento en que Toph casi muere, se dio cuenta que esta estaba a su lado.

**Maromero:** ¿y bien Sokka, de parte de quien estas?- fue la pregunta de Katara cuando todos habían hecho propuestas para pasar unas minivacaciones antes de regresar cada quien a su hogar… pero un para nada sutil temblor le aclaro sus dudas…

**Marga:** hoy cumpliría trece años la pequeña bandida ciega… Sokka necesitaba un buen regalo para Toph, encontró una extraña piedra arcillosa y comenzó a Tallarla… - ¡Felicidades Toph!- le dijo Sokka al entregarle su regalo… - ¿estas bromeando verdad?- le contesto Toph haciendo la figura a un lado…- ¡es mi regalo!- protesto el moreno… - Sokka- suspiro la niña- eso es abono petrificado…

**Garfio:** debió correr más rápido… aunque con tierra control deteniéndolo, poco o nada podía hacer… debió quedarse callado, pero hablaba hasta por los codos ante cualquier situación… debió suplicar perdón cuando empujo a Toph al agua, el rostro de Toph mostraba ira… al final, debió ponerse un abrigo, ahora estaba enganchado a un garfio en lo alto de un peñasco y estaba haciendo frío.

**Peso:** Toph podía ver a través de la Tierra Control…no por el aire… jamás se dio cuenta que Sokka le lanzo desde la silla de Appa el cinturón de campeón y este se acercaba velozmente a su cabeza.

**Lubricante:** para Sokka, ir al medico nunca fue lo suyo, ir con el proctólogo, no era su plan de vida, aunque se tratara de los exámenes prenupciales. Que se tuviera que arrodillar ya era un problema, que le pusieran lubricante ya era una tortura, lo que pasaba después, era un autentico infierno… - vamos Sokka, tan grandote y tan llorón- Zuko se burlaba de Sokka la verlo caminar con dificultad y doliéndose- jejeje, ¡vas Cuñado!...

**Suponer:** Sokka debió suponer que a Toph no le gustaban las ciruelas de mar… también debió suponer que su cara pálida indicaban nauseas, debió suponer que esos ruidos que provenían de su estomago significaban algo, debió suponer que debía hacerse a un lado antes de terminar cubierto por lo que Toph arrojo con una poco sutil fuerza, debió suponer que después de eso, Toph se sentaría como si nada a seguir comiendo salchichas y bombones asados… Sokka debió suponer que el embarazo era algo complicado para los padres…

**Mariposa: **a Toph le habían comentado que algunas personas presentaban ciertos miedos a cosas o situaciones… no sabía realmente lo que era una mariposa… lo que si sabía era el pánico que provocaba en Sokka ver a una volar hacia él.

**Mareo: **Toph tuvo que aprender a no marearse al volar en Appa, surcar un océano en un barco, incluso no marearse en un submarino… pero por muy fuerte que fuera… no podía dejar de marearse con el nada sutil sudor de Sokka después de hacer ejercicio.

**Frío: **para Toph vivir con Sokka en el polo sur era sinónimo de no poder ver y sentir muchísimo frío… pero Sokka siempre encontraba un modo encantador de darle calor por las noches…

**Música:** cuando era un niño, a Sokka le gustaba mucho escuchar a su madre cantar… cuando ella partió, era su propia hermana la que le cantaba para dormirse… cuando conoció a Yue, afirmaba que la voz de esta lo relajaba muchísimo… cuando conoció a Toph, Juraba que la voz de esta, el canto de un ángel bajado del cielo…

**Proliferar:** en una calida mañana de verano… una joven abuela intenta esquivar los innumerables juguetes esparcidos por el pasillo… - hola abuela- una hilera de tres niños y dos niñas pasaron corriendo frente a ella gritando algo sobre una noticia…- Toph, Sokka, mis nietos están felices, ¿que sucede?- logro acercarse hasta ella… - una buena noticia- aseguro Toph –están así por que dentro de poco tendrán un nuevo hermano- sonrío orgulloso Sokka.

**Burguesía:** en la fiesta de 15 años de Toph, llegaron una cantidad impresionante de invitados, todos ataviados con sus más finas prendas y joyas, luciendo sus importantes cargos militares, políticos y sociales… causo conmoción el hecho de ver quitados de la pena a todo el equipo avatar, sentados en el piso y a Toph cubierta de una "saludable" capa de tierra protectora…

**Pánico:** -¡NO ME HARAS SUBIR A ESO!- Toph gritaba a los cuatro vientos su total rechazo a subir a la rueda de la fortuna de la feria de Ba Sing Se – pero yo estaré contigo Toph… no seas bebé- intentaba persuadirla Sokka- Sokka, esa cosa da de vueltas, es de madera, no veo nada… no simplemente no quiero subir- cinco minutos después Toph estaba arriba dando de vueltas… - ¡QUIERO BAJARME YA!- un grito cruzo la feria- jajajajajaja…Sokka eres un bebé…

**Piel:** Sokka miraba embelezado a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo… una tenia la piel blanca como la nieve, suave como el durazno y sumamente narcotizante con su suave aroma… la otra, era apiñonada, suave como algodón, y lo mejor de todo, es que era una mezcla perfecta entre la piel de Toph y él... aunque lo más gratificante, era saber que ese pedacito de cielo, era su propio bebé...

**Bender:** Sokka se quejaba de no ser maestro de ningún elemento… paso así muchos años, quejándose insistentemente de no ser más que el chico del Boomerang… se sintió entre avergonzado y orgulloso cuando Toph, en la noche de bodas, le dijo que era un maestro del amor…

**Barro: **era el momento más confuso para Toph… estaba lloviendo a cantaros, su vista se había hecho nada, no podía ver con claridad con la tierra combinada con agua…- ¿linda tarde verdad?- Toph se sobresalto al escuchar a Sokka, no lo vio venir – no se que tenga de linda…. Esta lloviendo, no puedo ver, tengo frío, y el barro es bastante espeso….- le soltó con algo de molestia - ¿sabes que escuche?...- la cubrió con su propio abrigo para darle calor - que algunas personas se bañan en barro para verse bonitas… tal parece que a muchos les gusta la unión de la tierra y el agua – Sokka miro a la niña sin fijarse en sus palabras – si… a muchos- sonrió de medio lado la niña mientras se envolvía con el abrigo de Sokka.

**Correr:** ¿Correr o no correr?...- fue la honesta pregunta de Zuko y Aang al interrumpir una escena por demás incomoda entre Toph y Sokka…- ¿moler o triturar? – Toph amenazo con enormes rocas a sus amigos antes de empezar a perseguirlos…

**Gripa:** Toph era sumamente resistente a las enfermedades, se podría decir que incluso era inmune a todo padecimiento… pero cuando se enfermaba… su medicina era simple… unas tazas de té caliente y los mimos de Sokka….

**Emociones:** tristeza, la sintió cuando sus padres le habían dicho indefensa,…angustia, la sintió cuando Aang y los demás se fueron de su casa… Decisión, se fue con ellos a salvar al mundo… coraje, lo sintió cuando perdieron a Appa… intriga: se preguntaba por que Sokka tenía la capacidad de ponerla nerviosa por todo… sospecha: algo en su corazón le decía que Sokka se ponía nervioso cuando ella estaba cerca… Alegría, su sueño era estar abrazada de Sokka, lo cumplió cuando se aferro a su brazo mientras volaban en Appa a Ba Sing Se…Miedo, cuando colgaba del dirigible, tenia miedo de no poder volver a estar junto a Sokka… conformidad, decidió que el tiempo se encargaría de decirle a Sokka la razón… Gratitud, dio gracias cuando Sokka fue a pedir su mano… Amor: Toph sintió Amor por Sokka desde que apenas si lo había detectado en la tierra.


	2. Frases de 26 a 50

**Expectante:** salvaje, voraz, rápido, altivo, orgulloso, severo, exigente, imperioso, indomable, imposible de detener, angustiante, solemne, furioso, preciso, dominante, demandante y bastante altanero… era el grito de demanda de Sokka y Toph cuando el mesero comenzó a tardarse con la orden de Carne Asada… ¿ustedes de que pensaban que hablaba? XD

**Espadaña:** Toph no podía dormir, se sentía demasiado muy cansada, extrañamente extrañaba su suave cama – ven Toph, ya se como te dormirás – Sokka Tomo la mano de Toph y la llevo hasta un extraño cesto tejido de fibras - ¿Qué es eso Sokka? – enarco la ceja la niña – ven, esta algo burda pero esta bastante suave y cómoda – cargo a la niña con rapidez y la recostó dentro de la improvisada cama – esta llena de pelo de Appa, es muy suave, creo que se parece a tu cama – Toph se sintió cohibida, nunca pensó recibir ese trato de Sokka, era como si fuera su guardián – hasta mañana Toph, que descanses – sin pensarlo Sokka beso la frente de Toph y se retiro a dormir a su bolsa de dormir – hasta mañana – sonrió la niña feliz acomodándose en su suave cama – y gracias – Toph recordaría por años la hermosa cama hecha de fibras de espadaña que le había hecho Sokka.

**Lenguaje:** no había necesidad de decir palabras, ambos estaban ahí, frente a frente, callados, sin emitir un sonido – si no lo haces, te juro que te golpeare – reclamo Toph secamente – pero corro riesgo de morir – trago saliva Sokka mirando el rostro de Toph – QUE SALTES! – la niña empujo a Sokka por el vació – ME LLEVA!!!!!- la cuerda de inmediato se tenso he hizo revotar al moreno de un lado a otro sin el mas mínimo cuidado – JAJAJAJAJAJA – se reía Katara –Toph, te encantaría ver lo como se hace mi hermano – JAJAJAJA – reía la niña orgullosa de su travesura, ojala no se haga pis – se tapo la boca –HUY!!!!! – Grito Aang – ALGUIEN TUVO UN ACCIDENTE – la risa fue tan generalizada que por todo el acantilado se escuchaban las risas.

**Medrar:** Toph era la niña mas rica del mundo, su enorme riqueza no tenia comparación, podía tenerlo todo con solo pedirlo, sus padres ya le tenían un enorme fideicomiso para cuando ella lo necesitara y cada día se hacía mas grande… pero le ocurría algo… su riqueza no era nada a comparación de la enorme fortuna que era para ella tener a Sokka a su lado.

**Empella:** - les prometo que vamos a comprar solo lo mejor – empezó la madre de Toph – algunos vestidos, sedas, ropa para dormir, mantas y algunos zapatos – que emoción… - bufo la niña siguiendo a su madre al lado de Katara – mira Toph, estos zapatos son lindos – Katara le dio unos hermosos zapatitos blancos a Toph, ella se los probo y sonrió – oh, si – sonrió la niña, pero les falta algo – sujeto bien los lados del zapatito - ¿Qué cosa linda? – su madre se acerco para escuchar a la niña – esto! – Empujo el pie con fuerza y rompió toda la parte inferior del zapato dejando libre las plantas – listo, me los llevo – se levanto la niña y empezó andar a las risas con Katara.

**Crepitar:** - deberías decírselo – empezó Sukki bajando el rostro, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza – ¿pero y tu? – aun y con todo lo que pasaba, la caballerosidad de Sokka seguía ahí – aceptémoslo Sokka, soy guerrera, no esposa ni posible madre – se levanto dejando el collar de compromiso en la mano de Sokka – honestamente, me estorbarían para mis objetivos, así que mejor me voy – salio al exterior de la casita de hielo y siguió caminando como si nada rumbo al barco – no entiendo – secundo el moreno – hace unos días estabas ilusionada, ahora por enterarte de algo que sucedió hace años, cambiaste – Sokka murmuro desde la entrada de su hogar, Sukki giro el rostro y lo miro sonriendo – es que el amor que sientes por Toph hace crepitar tu corazón mejor que la leña ardiendo, mejor ve a buscarla si no quieres perderla – corrió hasta el barco y subió, dejando solo a Sokka.

**Cuna:** -eso me dolió – chillo Sokka presionando su dedo índice, se había dado duro con el martillo –Sokka, deja que el carpintero la haga, puede ser contraproducente para ti – Toph se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano entre las suyas – pero quiero hacerla, no permitiré que alguien mas la haga si yo puedo – Toph paso su mano por la madera y descubrió el excelente trabajo de Sokka, ni un solo clavo se asomaba, es mas, estaba lisa – le doy cinco meses de duración – sonrió la chica - ¿cinco meses? – Arqueo la ceja Sokka – si, tu hijo pronto notara que no tiene clavos en las uniones – Toph beso los labios de Sokka antes de retirarse muriéndose de la risa.

**Acribillar:** corrían muy rápido, prácticamente se desplazaban a alta velocidad con la tierra control de Toph, los guardias de la familia Bei Fong corrían como locos atrás de ellos muy de cerca – MAS RAPIDO TOPH!!!!!, O TU PADRE ME VA ACRIBILLAR!!!! – Suplicaba Sokka por su vida – idiota – murmuro Toph – solo a ti se te ocurre pedir mi mano en medio del entrenamiento de tiro con arco de mi padre y su inmensa guardia personal.

**Confort****:** nunca ningún paseo fue tan reconfortante, como aquel que Toph hizo abrazada a Sokka en la silla de Appa… claro que aquel que dieron después de la boda fue muchísimo mas interesante. XD.

**Colmillo:** (va uno muy licántropo XD) ( y por cierto muy AU): Toph se repego a la pared y se cubrió la cabeza, estaba perdida, el inmenso lobo estaba frente a ella y no podía hacer nada, solo esperar que la agonía no fuera tan larga, el lobo se aproximo a ella, acerco su nariz para sentir el dulce aroma de su presa, incluso resoplo para asustar mas a la chica y hacerla soltar un poco mas de ese aroma a miedo que tanto le gustaba, se acerco mas a su cuello y la mordió sin hacerle daño, solo paso sus colmillos por la piel de la chica, Toph sintió un escalofríos, por que el lobo ya no era un lobo, si no un chico, un chico que ahora besaba su cuello con delicia, pero antes de razonar el chico se convirtió de nuevo en lobo y salio corriendo por la ventana dejando atrás solo una señal de su estadía en el lugar… una marca en el cuello de la chica… (Dedicado a mis adorados Amanda, Mary Anne y Marius, Los Extraño mucho)

**Salitre:** el aroma a mar inundaba sus pulmones, se sentía maravillada con el aroma, sobre todo por que parecía estar bien fijado en las paredes de la cabaña y la relajaban aun mas, pero de todo ese aroma, solo había uno que la perdía en un mar de tranquilidad, el aroma que Sokka emanaba después de consentirla hasta en la sombra… (Piensen mal chicos XD)

**Algodón:** desconocía el motivo y la circunstancia, pero cada que la mano de Toph rozaba su piel, era igual que un capullo de algodón… claro que a veces, le dejaba uno que otro moretón.

**Petición: **¿señor vengo a pedir la mano de su hija? – Sokka se quedo frío, pétreo, congelado, anonadado, aterrado y estupefacto, el idiota que cortejaba a su hija venia a pedirla en matrimonio – jovencito – empezó – ¿Cómo te atreves a simplemente venir a pedir la mano de mi amada hija si ni siquiera se quien eres?- espeto enérgico e increíblemente iracundo – Sokka – sonrió Toph, ¿Qué eso no es lo mismo que hiciste hace 20 años?... – Sokka lo pensó mejor – ¿Cuándo es la boda? – se sentó aun haciendo mohines en su lugar.

**Dactilología:** ella no era Muda, pero no hacia falta palabras, el no era sordo, pero el silencio era increíblemente dulce, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, habían encontrado un lenguaje cuyo significado iba mas allá del entendimiento de los demás. Una caricia en la mejilla de Sokka había hecho que el aludido se sintiera en la gloria divina…

**Adara:** ¿que son las estrellas? – Fue la sincera pregunta de Toph a Sokka, quien se encontraba mirando distraídamente el cielo cuajado de estrellas – son pequeños resplandores de luz que brillan hermosamente – Toph se sentó al lado de el y bufo, no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo – ¿que es la luz? – esa pregunta lo contrario un poco – es algo que destella – se llevo al mano a la cabeza – es distinto a la oscuridad – se incorporo y observo a la chica, era obvio que ella no entendía nada de lo que decía – yo todo lo veo negro, o eso me han dicho – el flequillo cayo sobre sus ojos, ella ni siquiera se lo quito – la luz es distinta a la oscuridad por que al contrario de ti, nosotros la necesitamos para poder caminar, andar, hacer nuestra vida lo mas normal posible – Sokka sonrió y tomo la mano de la niña distraídamente – en eso te envidio – sonrió sincero – por que aun en la oscuridad con la que vives, no te importa y sigues adelante y decoras tu vida con alegría y emociones, esas son estrellas, y entre mas haya mas hermosa es la noche – Toph sintió su corazón llenarse de jubilo, sin que Sokka lo supiera, le había dado el significado mas real de una estrella.

**Crudo:** - ay – se escucho un lamento en el campamento – quiero agua – se quejo Sokka muriéndose de la resaca que le había dejado el jugo de cactus – jejejejejeje – se burlo Toph, le dio a beber agua y después lo dejo caer en la almohada –– shhh – musito con dificultad Sokka, le dolía la cabeza – ¿que no vez que estoy mal? – Toph sonrió con maldad – no estas mal Sokka, solo estas CRUDO.

**Inspiración:** cuando estaban en la isla Ember, Sokka había tratado de hacer una escultura de su entonces Novia Suki, mientras la hacía, solo pensaba en que un gran monstruo se llevara esa extraña sensación de Vacío que el tenia en el estomago cada vez que se sentaba junto a Suki y veía a Toph retraída en la arena – que es eso?- pregunto Anng – es Suki!! – Contesto Sokka, Toph y Aang se largaron a reír – parece un monstruoso pulpo – exclamo Aang burlándose de Sokka, y es que era verdad, de cierto modo, cuando el ataque de Zuko empezó, al destruir la escultura había destruido sus dudas, ahora todo era cuestión de tiempo antes de hablar con Toph.

**Capulla:** se sentía estúpida sintiendo como su madre, su futura cuñada, sus sirvientas y media docena de costureras la envolvían en metros y metros de tela suave y de no se que tipo que según ellas resaltaban su rostro y piel – ¿resaltar? – apretó los puños Toph – no veo, no se como soy, no puedo ver el vestido ni la tela ni nada de eso que según ustedes me hace hermosa, solo se que pesa mucho, que me acalora, que me hace sentir rollo primavera mal enrollado y que no me deja caminar – Toph bajo del banquillo y se quito el vestido de mala gana – giro hacia las presentes – me hacen sentirme estúpida, solo quiero que Sokka me quiera por lo que soy, no por lo que marca la moda ni el canon – tomo un vestido que tenía Katara en las manos uno increíblemente sencillo, de color azul pálido, sin piedras preciosas y telas excesivamente caras – este es mi vestido, quiero algo que haga feliz a Sokka, no que lo haga sentirse ajeno a mi – salio hacia el pasillo y desde ahí grito – SOY CIEGA, SOLO QUIERO CAZARME EN PAZ – corrió hasta donde estaba Sokka y se fue con el a dar un paseo por los jardines - ¿te gusto el vestido que te trajo tu madre? – Susurro Sokka observando el malestar de Toph – no – negó sonriendo – me gusta mas el que fue de tu madre – beso su mejilla, y por el latir del corazón de Sokka supo que este era feliz con su decisión.

**Acudir:** - quiero comer – empezó la niña – yo quiero jugar al caballito – dijo el niño – pero yo quiero jugar con las muñecas – dijo la niña – pero yo quiero ir a ver los payasos – dijo el niño – papá, llévame al parque – empezó a ponerse densa la niña – NO – grito el niño – llévame a la feria – el niño le siguió a la niña en nivel de voz – ¡Pero yo quiero ir al salón de belleza! – El nivel de agudeza auditiva de la niña comenzaba a sonar histérica - ¡Pero yo quiero ir a comprar un boomerang a la armería! – Grito el niño ya furibundo - ¡PERO YO QUIERO IR AL CIRCO! – Grito esta vez fuera de si la pequeña - ¡PERO YO QUIREO IR A LAS LUCHAS! – Grito el niño furioso – ¡ALTO!... – grito Sokka ya cansado por los pleitos de sus hijos. Al anochecer, ambos niños se encontraban jugando felizmente en sus camas apunto de irse a dormir, el chico con su boomerang nuevo, la niña platicando con sus muñecas contando los pormenores de su cabello recién arreglado - ¿hola amor? – Toph se estiro al lado de Sokka en la cama abrazándolo - ¿Necesitas algo? – Sonrió acariciando su rostro – Necesito acudir con un psiquiatra – musito Sokka muerto de cansancio.

**Internacionalización:** ella, futura Reina del Reino Tierra, el, príncipe heredero de la tribu agua del sur, ambos hijos de los mas nobles gobernantes de sus pueblos, unidos, la mas increíble pareja explosiva jamás vista… bueno, es que a donde quiera que se veían provocaban pleitos, explosiones, daños a terceros, casas derrumbadas, sistemas de mensajería paralizados, uno que otro asustado y el eterno carrito de las coles hecho pedazos, pero que mas daba si eran los mejores amigos y futuros esposos del mundo.

**Escape****:** Toph y Sokka podían huir de cualquiera, incluso de la muerte, pero había algo a lo que no podían escapar, al increíble peso del amor que ambos sentían.

**Pulpa:** el hecho de no poder ver no era impedimento para sacarle jugo a la vida, de experimentar cosas realmente fascinantes y lanzarse a vivir plenamente, sobre todo tenía una ventaja, no poder observar el rostro de las personas, no le agradaba pensar que las personas se enamoraban por lo que veían, ella estaba mas feliz pensando que sentir el corazón del otro latiendo como loco era la mejor prueba de amor, y así lo constato cuando el desbocado corazón de Sokka le anuncio que este le iba a declarar su amor. Eso si era sentir la verdadera pulpa de la vida.

**Guerrero:** en el límite de lo coherente solo había una verdad…. Sokka era un Guerrero y Toph una Guerrera…. Era obvio que sus hijos salieran especialmente revoltosos hasta para comer.

**Espinas:** ambos estaban frente a frente, ni una palabra, ni un sonido, ella con los pies cubiertos para evitar sentir las vibraciones, el con el rostro bajo para no ver su rostro – espero que seas feliz – empezó la niña – al menos invítame a tu boda para que te lleve un obsequio – sonrió sinceramente, Sokka desvío la mirada aun lado sintiéndose mal – te prometo que yo mismo te traeré la invitación – murmuro sin ganas – cuídate Toph – se cerco a la niña y beso su frente, dejándole en una mano una pequeña rosa blanca. Corrió a su barco y zarpo rumbo al sur, atrás se quedo ella, son el corazón despedazado y con la mano llena de sangre, el dolor de las espinas enterrándosele era menor que la espina del desamor de Sokka.

**Halfway****:** (dedicado a Ulises, TE QUIERO MUCHO AMOR!!!!!) alguna extraña fuerza la llevo al limite del camino, suspiro largamente mientras intentaba despejarse la mente, algo iba a pasar, pero no sentía nada en los pies, ni una vibración, ni un sonido… ahora que lo pensaba si había uno, pero era muy ligero, suave casi imperceptible – Te Tengo – Sokka abrazo a Toph y la alzo para después acorralarla contra la cestilla del globo aerostatito y besarla para dejarla casi sin aliento – er que? – Trato de decir antes de perderse en el beso – dije que te tengo – la volvió a besar – y me estoy arriesgando a morir solo por ti – soltó mas aire caliente al globo – entonces agonicemos los dos con gusto – lo tiro al piso del globo para seguir besándolo.

…………………………………….

OK, salen otras 25 frases a la orden, ya se ya se, meses y meses, - miro a la turba- ya mátenme – me cubro la cabeza - pero antes de eso, les tengo una invitación.

Un grupo de amigas revoltosas y yo, abrimos un foro de rol de Licántropos y Vampiros, tenemos apenas un mes en funciones y tenemos ya algunos chicos registrados, todos son gente muy entusiasta y bastante revoltosa pero la invitación la seguimos extendiendo y eh aquí la mía, el foro se llama Kingdom Blood y la dirección es

http:// kingdomblood. Foroactivo. Net

Recuerden quitarle los espacios

Hay muchas razas presentes y algunas mas están en proceso de creación, si ustedes conocen a una raza de inmortales que bien valga la pena conocer, adelante, avisen y se agregara al grupo.

Chicos es para divertirse así que vengan, se van a divertir mucho, además, estamos especialmente locos en el foro, cuando vean se darán cuenta del porque.

Ahora si me despido, esténse al pendiente de mis actualizaciones, intentare hacerlas mas seguido,

Los quiero!!!!

Atentamente

Himeko Mika Kya Zukara Lovebender

Nota: ya se fijaron que en mis cuatro nombres hay una "K" O.o ….Apenas lo note O_O


End file.
